The present invention relates to a minitype perforator/stapler in which a perforating device and a stapling device are combined into a thin flat unit which has a small volume and can be easily carried and freely used to perforate and staple papers.
A conventional perforator or stapler is manufactured as separate units, with considerably large volume. When a user needs to use such a perforator and a stapler at a remote location, the user must carry both the perforator and stapler separately. This is quite inconvenient to the user. Moreover, the perforator and the stapler have different irregular shapes and cannot be tidily carried and received in a suitcase. furthermore, the perforator and the stapler are independently manufactured so that when it is necessary to continuously perform perforation and stapling operations, the user must repeatedly work with the perforator and the stapler in turn.